Expecto Patronus
by wandererwoul
Summary: Esa fue la primera vez que Lily Evans vio la faceta de James Potter que tanto se había negado en ver. La verdad a través de aquellos ojos grises que parecía tan escondida para ella, tan efímera.


Una pelirroja soberbia, testaruda, cabeza dura, terca y el mayor tesoro de James Potter en aquel momento. Esa mañana al abrir sus ojos nunca pensó que las cosas tomarían aquel rumbo y que los acontecimientos se dieran de aquella manera. Todo su curso lo sabía, sus amigos, amigos de ella, todos igual de impactados por lo que sus ojos habían visto en aquella clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. James Potter quería a Lily Evans de una manera que pocos creían capaz de hacerlo, pero la diferencia entre ambos era que él siempre lo había hecho público sin problema alguno, haciendo de ello un pequeño juego y con el doble sentido de hacer que ella dijese lo mismo delante de todos en algún ataque de desespero debido a la constante insistencia del león. Sin embargo, después de ese día no podía negarlo más, no podía volver a mentirle a James a la cara con tal descaro del que siempre había hecho uso, no, ya no más. Dos perfectas figuras que se complementaban la una a la otra, no era el destino en absoluto, Potter no creía en esas cosas, ese momento había sido hasta ahora el más importante de su vida y volvería a repetirlo si fuese necesario. El techo de su habitación seguía igual hace exactamente 5 horas después de aquel suceso, James se había refugiado en su habitación con la rabia a flor de piel. Sin embargo, aquella rabia había sido simplemente un espejismo de lo que de verdad sentía y necesitaba hacer, la necesitaba a ella, a aquella pelirroja capaz de anular cada movimiento del castaño que nunca había encontrado en ninguna otra persona aquella sensación. El gran mujeriego de James Potter estaba ahogándose en su orgullo, ese del que tanto Lily se quejaba y que él hacia oídos sordos. Su Lily. Sí. Ya podía decirlo así sin ningún tipo de temor y sin que fuera simplemente un juego. Todo se había confirmado, pero en su pecho la sensación de vacío en vez de disminuirse, se acrecentaba. Necesitaba oírlo de sus labios, de aquellos labios rojizos que nunca se había atrevido a besar pero que siempre le llamaban la atención. James se levantó de su cama sin dudarlo ni una sola vez mas, ya no había tiempo que perder, necesitaba a su pelirroja, la que siempre había sido suya y que seguramente lo seguiría siendo. Su Lily. Lily Potter, que bien sonaba aquello. Lily y James, los dos seres separados por el egocentrismo de uno y la testarudez de otro, los dos seres que no solo los unía el amor, en aquella clase, la magia había hecho su trabajo.

El lunes llegó tan pesado como siempre solía ser. Aquel día de tortura para la gran mayoría, por no decir todos, de los alumnos del colegio de Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería que recibía a los de séptimo año con clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. No es que fuera una asignatura que muchos odiaran, todo lo contrario, aquella clase era una de la que los alumnos se jactaban y en la que ponían en práctica todos aquellos hechizos que les servirían en un futuro combate contra aquellos que se movían cada día con más fuerza y fervor.

El cuarto de los merodeadores permanecía en un silencio poco característico, al lado de la puerta de entrada, yacía en la primera cama Peter Pettigrew con la cara completamente hundida en la almohada, dejando una mancha de babas en ésta; en la segunda cama, James Potter se encontraba solo con el pantalón de su pijama y el torso descubierto, su cabeza estaba donde se suponía debían ir los pies, sin tener la menor idea por qué estaba en aquella posición; posteriormente, Sirius Black ni siquiera había tenido la molestia de volver a vestirse, la única prenda que vestía eran sus calzoncillos y todas las sábanas estaban en el suelo; y por último, Remus Lupin se encontraba tapado desde el cuello hasta la punta de los pies, totalmente pulcro y sin haberse movido en toda la noche.

Tuvieron una noche algo movida, mucho whisky de fuego, fiesta y cervezas de mantequilla en Las Tres Escobas por lo menos durante cinco horas hasta la media noche, teniendo que volver al castillo de manera torpe.

"Nos van a ver, no debimos hacer esto", repetía Lupin

"Cállate, Moony, no seas aguafiestas", contestaba James que trataba de ver con claridad el mapa que parecía haberse vuelto doble

"Está así porque no pudo terminar con aquella morena", se burlaba un Sirius que aquella noche había coronado

"No, Canuto, era rubia", corregía Peter que parecía no saber en dónde estar parado.

La alarma del reloj muggle que tenía el lobo sobre la mesa sonó estrepitosamente sobre cada una de las cabezas de los cuatro leones, reaccionando con quejidos instantáneos

-Maldita sea, Remus, apaga eso-

Le recriminaba Sirius al tiempo que le lanzaba su almohada, pero era lunes y tenían que levantarse. Como era costumbre, Lupin fue el primero en levantarse y estar listo, seguido de James, Peter (que solía hacer todo cada vez que Potter lo hacía) y finalmente Sirius.

James era junto con Sirius las dos personas menos estudiosas de todo Hogwarts, y agregándole aquella mañana que la cabeza estaba a punto de estallarles, no iba a ser un buen día. Los cuatro merodeadores entraron por la puerta de roble del Gran Comedor con cara de pocos amigos, una de las pocas veces que no se les antojaba hacer alguna broma mañanera o algo de inicio de semana, se sentaron en la mesa que les correspondía a los leones de manera silenciosa mientras Lupin sacaba de su mochila una poción para echar dentro del jugo de calabaza y que así el dolor disminuyera. James parecía no tener cabeza para nada, si ya en sus genes estaba el odio hacia el estudio, con aquellos detalles se le hacía el doble de pesado, el moreno levantó la vista hacia la entrada lo suficiente para ver que una cabellera pelirroja se hacía presente.

Fue como una cura inmediata el efecto que Lily ejercía de sobre él haciendo que el suelo bajo sus pies desapareciera. Consciente era de que tanta insistencia de su parte colmaría la paciencia hasta del mismo director, pero era algo que Potter no podía controlar, algo que desde aquel primer día en el tren se había instalado sobre su cabeza como un chip. Saltó como un resorte de su asiento en dirección a la pelirroja, aprovechando que Marlene era quien la acompañaba, para tener el primer contacto del día

-Hey, Marlie, buenos días-

Un beso en su rubia cabellera para que luego sus azules ojos fueran directos a Lily

-Evans, que bien luces hoy... Pero lucirías mejor si hubieras ido conmigo anoche-

Los ojos de la pelirroja lo miraron como si quisieran atravesarlo, con un odio que ni el propio James lograba entender, y sin decir absolutamente nada, siguió caminando en dirección a su lugar en la mesa

-Fracaso número... Ah, lo siento, Prongs, he perdido la cuenta después del mil-

Saltó Sirius ante la mirada acusadora de McKinnon que le daba unas cuantas palmadas en la espalda a James y se iba junto a su amiga.

Aunque Sirius estuviera de broma, porque no conocía otra cosa más que las bromas, tenía razón, ninguna chica nunca lo había rechazado de la manera en que Lily lo hacía tan constantemente, pero aquello no era lo peor, quizás si otra chica que salía con él lo rechazara, no le dolería tanto como le dolía cuando Lily pronunciaba aquel, "Ni en tus sueños, Potter".

-Ya, James, quita esa cara. Lily solo lo hace porque... porque...-

-Porque me odia, Lunático-

El aula de Defensa Contra las Artes oscuras se había comenzado a llenar hace ya bastante rato ante la sorpresa de muchos que habían visto a James y Sirius llegar temprano

-No seas exagerado, es solo que necesita tiempo. James, es que eres muy fuerte y para nada cordial con ella. Pídeselo con más caballerosidad, te aseguro que aceptará-.

Ese era Remus Lupin, el consejero del desamor para James, el licántropo era el mejor amigo de la pelirroja y probablemente la entendía mejor que cualquiera.

Ese día, la asignatura era compartida con las águilas sabelotodo, un factor más que ponía aquel día de patas arriba y más cuando una voz bastante firme, atemorizante y femenina que James Charlus Potter conocía a la perfección después de tantos regaños, entró al aula.

-Muy bien estudiantes, quiero que hagan silencio y se sienten en sus puestos. Bien, como han podido observar, su profesor no ha podido asistir por problemas personales y el director me envió para suplir esta hora-

McGonagall, de todos los profesores posibles tenía que ser ella que estuviera libre

-Hasta aquí llegó mi día-

Se dijo el moreno al tiempo que colocaba la cabeza sobre su pupitre.

-Muy bien, hoy les he traído una clase muy especial. Es magia avanzada que estoy segura que muchos de ustedes lograrán conjurar por lo menos en un par de días si se practica constantemente. ¿Quién puede decirme qué hace un encantamiento patronus?-

Como no, Lily y Remus eran los únicos con la mano levantada ante la risa burlona de Sirius

-Señorita Evans-

-El encantamiento Patronus sirve para repeler a los dementores, dicen que es la reencarnación de la felicidad pues para poder conjurarse tienes que pensar en un recuerdo muy feliz-

"Eso me gusta", pensó James.

-Excelente, y díganos señor Lupin, ¿el patronus tiene alguna forma?-

-Por supuesto, el patronus tiene dos formas, una que no es definida que como decía Lily sirve para ahuyentar a los dementores y la que es definida que toma la forma de un animal plateado dependiendo la personalidad de quien lo conjura y si es lo suficientemente potente, sirve para enviar mensajes-

-Perfecto, 60 puntos para Gryffindor. Señores, señoritas, eso es lo que les ofrezco hoy durante las dos horas de clase, aprender a conjurar un patronus de forma indefinida por lo menos. El encantamiento es "Expecto Patronum", adelante-.

El entusiasmo era palpable en los alumnos que no tardaron en levantarse y organizarse en grupos para empezar con la labor acordada. Los cuatro merodeadores, como era obvio, se hicieron en una esquina del salón

-Bien, el que logre sacar la forma de su animal... Yo mismo le hago los deberes-

La carcajada de Peter ante tal ocurrencia de Sirius se escuchó hasta Londres

-¿De qué te ríes? Es palabra de merodeador-.

James seguía cabizbajo, sabía que con aquellos ánimos no sería capaz ni siquiera de mover la varita. Maldita Lily que solo sabía traerle problemas, maldita Lily que solo quería odiarlo, Lily, Lily, todo culpa de Lily. Ella estaba al otro lado del aula, sonriendo como si nada junto con Marlene, Alice y Dorcas, de su varita salían destellos plateados a punto de lograr el hechizo con éxito. Maldita Lily que todo le salía bien, maldita Lily que era tan hermosa, Lily, Lily...

Después de tanto estar pensando en algo que parecía ya no tener cabida en su vida, una figura plateada fue la que logró ver por el rabillo del ojo haciendo que se volteara inmediatamente, Remus tenía su varita firme y de ella un lobo salía correteando por toda el aula y a su alrededor ante la mirada de todos los estudiantes atónitos, aunque la cara de felicidad de McGonagall nadie la superaba

-¡Excelente, señor Lupin, magnífico! Otros veinte puntos más para Gryffindor-.

Lily miraba desde el otro lado como su mejor amigo lograba aquel hechizo a la perfección aunque desviando continuamente la mirada hacia el arrogante de James que parecía triste, de aquella manera en la que la pelirroja nunca lo había visto y que muy en el fondo y sin querer admitirlo, sabía que era por su culpa

-Lily, se te van a salir los ojos-

La impertinente de Marlene que siempre se daba cuenta de todo y que no tenía pelos en la lengua para decir lo que sus ojos veían y menos cuando se trataba de su amigo de la infancia y su mejor amiga

-James es guapo, pero no hay que subirle más el ego o si no, no hay quien le vuelva los pies a la tierra-

La pelirroja la vio con cara de pocos amigos e hizo como si la cosa no fuera con ella

-Estaba mirando a Remus, Marlene. Y dame permiso que quiero seguir practicando-.

A partir de allí todo cambiaría.

James también se levantó de donde se encontraba sentado, dispuesto a empezar con el trabajo de clase, Lily empuñó la varita con ímpetu esperando lograr algo.

"Mi madre, mi padre, Petun...", tan solo con acordarse de su hermana y de todo lo que había pasado hace tan solo unos días, sabía que no podía conjurarlo si ellos eran su pensamiento más feliz.

"Travesuras, Quidditch, diversión...", no, James sabía que ni siquiera su primera Copa del campeonato servirían y mucho menos alguna travesura a Quejicus.

"Dorcas, Marlene, Alice, Mary... Ojos grises, cabello despeinado, uniforme mal puesto, sonrisa encantadora, aquella vez que había hecho que los cuadros que habían en el camino a la Sala Común tuviera su rostro, cuando intentó hacer que algún hechizo le funcionara para trazar en el cielo un "Lily, ¿quieres tener una cita conmigo?", cuando ganó el partido de la final hace un año y se lo dedicó a ella delante de todo el colegio... James, James Potter"

"Sirius, las noches de luna llena, las molestias a Peter... Aquella cabellera pelirroja que jugueteaba con el viento, esos ojos verdes que no dejaban de transportarlo a otro mundo cada vez que se perdía en ellos, su voz que solo iban con palabras ofensivas hacia él pero que las recibía como el mayor de los elogios, sus gestos, sus manos, aquella sonrisa que ocupaba sus sueños una y otra vez, ese primer día en el tren, la salida a Hogsmeade en quinto en la que habían pasado juntos toda la tarde... Lily, Lily Evans".

Como si sus mentes hubieran estado conectadas, Lily y James cerraron sus ojos y a la par pronunciaron el encantamiento, de la varita de Potter, un ciervo con astas grandes e intimidantes y de color plateado salió ante la mirada de sus otros tres amigos; de la varita de Lily, una cierva que parecía de porcelana comenzó a corretear a su alrededor para que luego pasara lo impensable.

Ciervo y cierva se reunieron en el centro del aula, un acto que probablemente ni McGonagall había visto, se cortejaban.

El ciervo con astas le hacía reverencias a lo que la cierva le contestaba con un choque de cabezas bastante cariñoso, se miraban, se rodeaban el uno al otro, una conexión que tenía a todos los estudiantes presentes con la boca seca. Parecía como si hubiesen estado encerrados toda una vida y que por fin los hubieran liberado, jugueteaban con sus patas y se perseguían como enamorados, como si siempre hubiesen estado destinados para aquel día.

Las dos figuras desaparecieron haciéndose humo mientras el aula se consumía en un incómodo silencio. Miradas punzantes de unos hacia James y otros hacia Lily, mientras que ellos dos solo se miraban el uno al otro, queriéndose decir algo que al parecer no podían descifrar. A James le latía el corazón más rápido que nunca, y Lily temblaba más que en ningún otro momento, ni siquiera el bocazas de Sirius tenía algo para decir, ni una broma ni ninguna ocurrencia.

Después de un minuto que pareció ser una hora, Lily salió corriendo de allí dejando a James con las palabras en la punta de la lengua, echó una mirada de reojo a Remus que parecía no querer borrar la sonrisa de su rostro y con un "Corre" de parte del lobo, Potter seguía los mismos pasos que a pelirroja.

Hubiera podido dirigirse detrás de los pasos de Lily que había salido en dirección a los jardines, pero a cambio de eso, llevaba tumbado en su cama por lo menos hace cinco horas con la Snitch revoloteando a su alrededor. La imagen de los dos ciervos seguía sin borrarse de su mente, no solo los animales se habían conectado, James de alguna forma lo había hecho con Lily en cuanto las figuras desaparecieron, su mirada fue indescifrable así como la de él, sus sentidos desaparecieron y todo se hizo eco. Pero no podía seguir allí, tomó la Snitch y la guardó en el bolsillo de su túnica, se dirigió al cuarto de baño y se lavó la cara para luego verse al espejo

-Vamos James, no seas cobarde, eres un león, no seas cobarde-,

Tomó la varita de la mesa y salió de la habitación en dirección a la biblioteca, seguro que estaba allí.

La pelirroja solo había salido a tomar algo de aire después de aquel bochornoso incidente, todo lo que había estado ocultando por años se hizo evidente en tan solo minutos, su patronus era el complemento de James y el de él, el de ella. Seis años ocultando lo que sentía en palabras odiosas hacia él, negándose a sí misma que todo lo que hacía aquel orgulloso era lo mismo que hacía con todas las chicas y que aquel episodio con Severus solo le había abierto más los ojos. Pero la magia le había demostrado que Potter siempre había dicho la verdad.

La pelirroja retomó sus clases y cuando acabaron fue a la biblioteca, su refugio, pero no logró concentrarse del todo, tenía sus ojos grises clavados en su cabeza, así que cerró el libro de golpe y se dirigió a la Sala Común, James Potter tenía que enterarse de algo.

Él bajó las escaleras de los dormitorios como alma que lleva el diablo, ella subió como si un centauro la estuviera persiguiendo.

James saltó el último escalón justo cuando la Dama Gorda le daba paso a Lily.

Potter se acercó con paso lento y Evans le siguió el juego.

Ambos leones se detuvieron a una distancia que consideraron era la necesaria.

-James...-

El castaño sonrió ante las palabras de la pelirroja, tal y como nunca lo había hecho.

Era la primera vez que le llamaba James, la primera que pronunciaba su nombre y no su apellido...

La primera vez que Lily dejó a un lado su testarudez y que James se despojó de su orgullo. La primera, pero no última vez que eran Lily y James en todo su esplendor.


End file.
